I'm in Charge
by SoYouSailedAway
Summary: Mary looks forward to the moments that Francis and her get to share when it's just the two of them.


Francis knows how impatient I get when he says he'll meet me in our chambers soon after a meeting with his advisors and it's a lot later than "soon". I'm starting to think this is sort of a game to him. To get me all riled up so the moment he walks in the room, I want to rip his clothes off, get him to the bed, and let him do whatever he wants to me.

It's been three months since the coronation and Francis and I have realized that as important it is to be King and Queen, it's just as important for the two of us to have time alone and just be, Francis and Mary. What we also realized was those alone moments don't come around very often and we make the best of the moments we have with each other.

The longer we've been married, the need for him grows. The need to be in the same room. The need to touch him, the need for us to be one. It's a constant thirst that I can't quite seem to quench. If I allowed myself, he'd be all I think about. The way his blue eyes light up when he see's me. That smile that seems to be only for me. The way he knows the exact spots on my body to kiss for me to crave him even more if that's possible.

I feel like I've been waiting forever when I hear the door open. When I see him, I feel my heart jump. He gives me that smile I've been waiting for and that need to touch him has truly begun. I walk slowly towards him so he doesn't know that his game of making me wait was starting to work.

"Well, it took you long enough" I tell him, trying to not show in my voice just how impatient I have become waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, my love, I went to see my little brothers before they went to bed." he says. I close the distance between us, putting my hand on his cheek and he puts his hand on mine.

"Now I'm free to be with my Queen for the rest of the evening." he says, as he starts to kiss me. I don't know what it is, but when he calls me his Queen, my need for us to be one intensifies. Our kissing has become very passionate and he starts working on getting my dress off. He accomplishes that very quickly and I can feel his hands working on my corset strings. I run my fingers through his golden curls which gets a soft moan out of him. Before I know it, I'm standing in front of him with nothing but a slip on. As he goes to pull my slip down, I grab his hands to stop him.

"Not so fast." I say, knowing good well what I'm about to do to him for making me wait. "Take off your shirt." Francis grins at me and takes his shirt off. Ever since he's been back from the war his muscles have been more defined and seem to bulge in all the right places. As if I need another reason to want him even more.

"Now lay down on the bed." I say, with a demanding tone. "I've never seen this side of you before we make love, I like it." he says, as he lays down on our bed.

I walk over to the bed and straddle his waste. I see Francis lick his lips and I can't help but smile knowing how painfully slow I'm going to make this for him. I lean down and start kissing him. I slowly start to grind on him. As I'm grinding, I slowly drag my nails down his torso, which causes a loud moan from him. He quickly becomes hard and he goes to put his hands on his favorite part of my body, my breasts and I push his hands away.

"No touching, my King. I'm in charge." I say, after which, I bite my bottom lip. Knowing that's something he would love to do himself.

He looks up at me with a sort of begging in his eyes. But I don't let those beautiful blue eyes win me over. I start to slowly grind on him again. I start to kiss his neck and I can feel him try to thrust upward for more friction.

I untie his breeches and cup him in my hand. I slowly start to stroke him. And I can tell I'm really starting to torturing him as he thrust once in my hand.

"Please, Mary..." he says, as he looks up at me. "I need.. I need to be inside you."

"My, my, who knew my King was so impatient?" I say, with a smirk on my face. I can't help but enjoy his pain. The only problem is that torturing him is slowly torturing me. All of that grinding has gotten me ready for him.

"I'm so impatient because I don't need anything the way I need you. I think about you all day. It's hard for me to focus on anything else when all I can think about is being with you. Whether we're just talking about nothing important or making you scream my name as we reach our climax together. I just need you." he says, looking up at me.

That's it, he's won me over as he always does. "Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one who can't focus." I say as I slowly lower myself down on him. I start off slow and then keep a steady rhythm as my eyes flutter shut at how good he feels. I feel his hands go to my breasts and it makes me pick up my pace. I hear him moan my name over and over and it pushes me over the edge and I crash hard. He flips me over so I'm now on my back and his thrust are hard and fast. I scratch my nails down his back and he whispers breathlessly, "I love you so much, my Queen." as he reaches his climax.

We lay intertwined with my head on his chest after we've both caught our breath and I trace patterns on his torso. It's these moments that I truly love. The stillness that we bask in. When it's just the two of us and nothing needs our attention. I hear that his breath has become a steady rhythm and I know without looking up that he's asleep. I can feel myself starting to drift off as I think about how lucky we are to have these moments and how I wouldn't give them up for anything.


End file.
